


Fuck 'Em Up

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, ME3, besties, priority: tuchanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like it,” Faust said, and meant it too. She’d loved Tuchanka immediately upon landing (what seemed like forever ago, with Grunt and Garrus in tow), and she was even more endeared to it after blasting a Thresher Maw full with so many burn holes and scorch marks that its corpse was only just identifiable.</p><p>(She’d tentatively asked Wrex if it’d been overkill. He’d laughed and told her that they were krogan- no such thing as overkill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck 'Em Up

Krogans bustled around as only krogans were truly capable of, knocking into each other and throwing things around without truly misplacing anything. Wrex had trained them well enough to keep them together even in a time like this- with a salarian in their midst and a cure for the genophage on the horizon.

Wrex himself was standing on top of a pile of rubble, beside the largest tomkah meant to transport himself, Eve, Mordin, and all the medical equipment that could be moved in a pinch. Wrex was taking no chances, even if it meant being reasonable and cautious: truly, the greatest sacrifice of all.

“Hey big guy,” Faust greeted, still in her jumpsuit and awaiting the countdown to move. After all this time she could armour up in her sleep, and found herself more relaxed if she spent the maximum amount of time pretending she wasn’t mere moments away from a gunfight at all times.

“Shepard,” he grunted, not tearing his eyes away from the horizon. The tower they were headed to was a dot in the distance, hardly visible against the sand dusted ruins of what’d been krogan civilization. “Hunk of junk,” Wrex said with a shrug, “but it’s ours.”

“I like it,” Faust said, and meant it too. She’d loved Tuchanka immediately upon landing (what seemed like forever ago, with Grunt and Garrus in tow), and she was even more endeared to it after blasting a Thresher Maw full with so many burn holes and scorch marks that its corpse was only _just_ identifiable.

_(She’d tentatively asked Wrex if it’d been overkill. He’d laughed and told her that they were krogan- no such thing as overkill)_

“No need to be nice, Shepard. I’m not _that_ sensitive in my old age.” She wondered if Wrex actually knew what Tuchanka had been like before it all went to shit- he didn’t strike her as a historian, but he’d surprised her before.

“I’m never nice,” she retorted. “It’s a pile of ruined buildings crawling with shit that would make any other species shit its pants. Krogan are still here anyway, and the creatures you worry about the most are shitty, sneaky little pyjaks. They might be crumbling ruins, Wrex, but the whole planet feels like hope to me.”

“Garrus always said you were a flirt but I never believed him,” Wrex said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. It was a bit of an odd gesture- she was taller than most humans he came in contact with, so always ran the risk of mindlessly poking her in the eye by reaching too low.

“Garrus Vakarian did _not_ tell you I was a flirt,” she said in mock offense, nudging him (it was more of a bodycheck, but he was only nudged).

“He did and you can tell him I told you,” Wrex said, and then paused. There was a heartbeat of silence where he just stood and watched- he didn’t acknowledge Shepard, and he barely seemed to focus his eyes. “Was talking to Wreav and a few others… lemme tell you, any amount of time around my brother really makes me wonder what I’m trying to bring back.”

“That’s the shitty part about being a visionary for your people, Wrex. You gotta believe that even the douches are worth saving,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“And if they undo everything I work to build?” he asked wearily.

“You’re Urdnot Wrex. Fuck ‘em up.” Those were words to live by if ever Wrex had heard any.

Whatever reply he formulated was lost to the blaring of the ready signal. “Go get your team Shepard. We’re about to make history,” he said instead. She nodded, turning to go find Garrus who probably had her stuff ready to go. “And thank-you. For everything.”

She paused, grinned to herself, then walked on. He could thank her when he was breathing in the cure and his people could repopulate.

Until then, she was pretty sure it was guaranteed that something was gunna go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> another buddy fic with Faust because like idk I'm trying to get back into writing dialogue and everything is frustrating and impossible you know? so here's her and her other bestie besides Javik. Now I gotta write one with her and Miranda and we've completed the holy bestie trio.
> 
> nebulaad.tumblr.com is me and I post stuff there as well


End file.
